miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)/Transcript
[ Theme song ] Nadja: Coming to you live from the Grand Palais Museum. I'm Nadja Chamack. Gabriel Agreste's fashion show was recently delayed after the Queen of Fashion, Audrey Bourgeois, was akumatized. But everything is back on schedule again, after Ladybug (Ladybug is shown carrying Adrien) heroicly stepped in to save the day, as usual. The fashion show can finally begin! Gabriel: I don't want to break our promise, but… I can't keep putting our son in danger. Style Queen was supposed to be my masterpiece… but even she failed. I feel like I've done all I possibly could, you know? I'll never be able to fulfill my wish without Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. (Scene shows Emilie in her coffin) Forgive me, Emilie. I'm giving you up, Nooroo. (he takes off the brooch, which forces Nooroo to return to the Miraculous. He places the brooch in a silver box. He leaves the basement as the lights go off one by one. He sits down in his chair, distraught, and takes off his glasses. Nathalie notices and gives Gabriel a hug.) Alya: Scoop. The hat Adrien Agreste is wearing was made by my BFF, Marinette! Anything you'd like to say during my livestream? (Marinette waves and squals at the camera awkwardly; Alya looks behind Marinette at something and looks surprised) What? (Marinette turns around too, equally surprised. Everyone in the hall looks surprised eventually. Audrey crosses her arms in disgust as Chloé mimicks the same pose as her mom.) I… don't… believe this! (Adrien turns around and sees his father standing on the catwalk) Ladybloggers, a huge update! That's Gabriel Agreste; he hasn't been in public in ages. (Gabriel walks on the catwalk towards Adrien and stops. Adrien stands there, frozen in shock. He takes off his hat as his father pulls him in for a hug. Adrien wraps his arms around his father while holding the hat. The paparazzi start taking photos of Adrien and his father in embrace.) Scoop number two! Gabriel Agreste has just turned up! (Audrey unfolds her arms and pulls her sunglasses down with her finger and Chloé mimicks the same pose, Alya and Marinette stand up in excitement) And that means we'll be seeing your hat in every single photo and news broadcast! (The paparazzi keep taking photos as the Agreste duo is still in embrace.) Nadja: This was Gabriel Agreste's first public appearance since his wife disappeared. This fashion week is full of surprises and shockers. (The scene zooms out, to where Gabriel and Adrien are walking towards the Bourgeois.) Gabriel: My dear Audrey, I heard about the unforgivable misfortune you had to endure. (Audrey extends her hand out to Gabriel to kiss) '''Audrey:' (taking back her hand) I'm still quite overwhelmed. Gabriel: I want you to know that I've fired the person who was responsible for the misunderstanding. Only one row in the house is befitting to Audrey Bourgeois and that's the first. Audrey: (Audrey smirks) Let's not overdo it. Huh Gabriel? Gabriel: Did you enjoy the show? Audrey: So, so. (takes Adrien's hat off of his head and looks at it. Marinette and her parents are watching) This hat is not a "Gabriel Agreste". Are you responsible for that? (looks at Marinette in an intimidating manner) Marinette: Uhm… (looks nervously at her parents. Tom gives her a thumbs up) Adrien: (whispers; to Marinette) Stand proud! (Marinette smiles at him) Marinette: I… I'm the one who created it. (smiles nervously) Gabriel: Marinette won a fashion design competition. Audrey: (Audrey lifts her glasses to get a better look at the hat) It's the most… (Chloé looks smug) exceptional thing I've ever seen! You're a visionary, Marinette! Glitter's had its day. (lifts up her arms, expressing herself) Feathers are the trend of tomorrow! (Marinette gasps) I haven't felt this much emotion since… (looks at Gabriel) you. Gabriel: She does have talent. (looks at Marinette; smiling) Audrey: (looks at Marinette, too) You wanna be a fashion designer, right? Marinette: (nervously) Uh-uh… Yes ma'am. Audrey: (puts the hat back on Adrien's head) Then come to New York with me! I'll make you the biggest name in fashion! I'm sure you'll even upstage Gabriel. Adrien: I'll be able to model for you! (smiles looking at Marinette) Sabine: (Marinette looks at her parents) We'll be here for you honey, no matter what you decide! Audrey: My helicopter will be leaving for the airport at 8 p.m. tonight. (puts her glasses back on) Adrien: (Marinette puts her hands in front of her face, not knowing what to choose) Isn't this awesome for Marinette, Chloé? Chloé: (Chloé has her head down. She is seething) It's... It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (towards her mother) I've never been to New York with you and you’re taking Marinette Dupain-Cheng!? Audrey: I'm taking her because she's exceptional Claudette. Uh— Chloé. Chloé: (starts to tear up) I'm exceptional, too! Audrey: The only exceptional thing about you, my dear… is your mother. (Marinette and Adrien look at each other, they look sympathetic) André: Audrey, dear- (holds Chloé by the shoulder, but Chloé pushes him away) Chloé! Chloé: Ugh! I'll show you how exceptional I can be! (Chloé takes out the Miraculous Jewellery Box, she opens it, revealing a yellow, glowing orb) Adrien and Marinette: Adrien Chloé! Marinette No! (quickly covers her mouth) (Gabriel gasps as he recognizes the glowing ball; Audrey lifts her glasses; Pollen emerges from the ball.) Pollen: How may I please you, my Queen? (André gasps) Audrey: What is that thing? Adrien: Chloé… what are you doing?! (Chloé throws her sunglasses away while putting the Hair comb in her hair) Sequence Chloé: Pollen, Buzz On! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee for the first time.) Queen Bee: ''(flips backward landing on a Gabriel Agreste board)'' I'' am Chloé Bourgeois and from now on ''I'll be your new superhero, Queen Bee! We'll soon see if you think Dupain-Cheng is still more exceptional than moi! Spinning Top! (Chloé uses her Spinning Top to exit the Grand Palais) André: What is happening to our beloved daughter?! Audrey: She always was such a show-off. (Audrey walks down the red carpet) See you tonight, Marinette. I'll meet you at my helicopter. (André runs after her) Nadja: Un-bee-lievable, Paris' got a new self-proclaimed superhero— (Gabriel is making a call while Nadja is explaining what happened) Nadja: —whose not-so-secret identity is none other than Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of fashion Queen, Audrey Bourgeois. Wayzz: How could Marinette have given the Miraculous to that Chloé girl? Master Fu: There is no way she would have given it to her. But I know whatever transpired, she will set things right. Gabriel: We better be going home, Adrien. Thank you all for coming. (Adrien sighs as Gabriel escorts him past Marinette and her parents) Tom: It's probably not a good idea to stick around with Chloé Bourgeois thinking she's the bee's knees. Sabine: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will fix everything! Marinette: Uh… (Tom puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder before she can say anything) Tom: Let's go back home. (walks out of the Grand Palais with Marinette and Sabine) Adrien: I hope Chloé doesn't do anything foolish. (Adrien looks at his father) Gabriel: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will deal with her. (Nathalie looks back at Gabriel through the car's rearview mirror as Adrien sighs, annoyed) Queen Bee: (sighs) There's nothing exciting going on in this city, no one to save. (growls; notices the Métro entrance) Hmm… If you want it done right… (flicks her hair) …you have to do it yourself. (takes her spinning top apart to use as a phone; she calls Nadja) (The scene switches to the Grand Palais, interview area, where Nadja and her crew are packing up.) Queen Bee: (on the phone) Nadja Chamack? Chloé Bourgeois here. (Scene switches back to Queen Bee) I mean, Queen Bee. Come ASAP; I'm about to rescue the passengers of a metro that's in peril. You've got to film this! (swings to the Métro entrance) Tom: We'll open a bakery in New York and introduce our Dupain-Cheng pastries to the Americans! Sabine: Are you sure, Tom? You've always been afraid of flying. Tom: I'd fly to the moon and open a bakery for my daughter if I had to. Marinette: (smiles, then looks sad; grabs her purse and opens it; whispering) What should I do, Tikki? It's like my dream come true. I can go to New York and become a real fashion designer. Tikki: Who will protect Paris from Hawk Moth if you leave? Marinette: Cat Noir, Rena Rouge— Tikki: Only Ladybug can capture akumas. I wouldn't be able to come to New York with you. Tom: Nothing will come between my daugher and her dreams. Marinette: (hears footsteps) What was that? (Queen Bee is running on the side of the Metro; she enters the driver's room) Queen Bee: Venom! (she stings the Metro operator in his arm, who falls backwards holding the throttle, causing the metro to speed up) (Everyone in the metro screams; the televisions turn on to show Queen Bee's face) Queen Bee: (through TV) Passengers, have no fear. Watch Queen Bee in action. You can thank me later. Passenger 1: A new superhero? Passenger 2: Who is it? (Queen Bee jumps in front of the metro and tries to stop it, without success. Nadja and a cameraman wait on one of the platforms, where the metro rides past very quickly.) Passenger 1: Is she gonna save us or not? Marinette: She's not going to pull it off. Nooroo: Master? Gabriel: I still have one chance, Nooroo. All is not lost. I have a unique opportunity to akumatize someone with a Miraculous. (Nooroo gasps) A superhero-turned-supervillain can only be… exceptional! Sequence Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (Nooroo screams; Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth) Adrien: I hope we're not too late! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Tom: (pressing random buttons) Uh… uh… uh… Sabine: (to Marinette) Stay here, I'm gonna help your dad. (Marinette smiles smugly) Tom, make it stop! Tom: I'm doing my best! Marinette: (to Tikki) It's time we drag Chloé down to earth. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Nadja: Cat Noir, what are you doing here? Cat Noir: Waiting for the next train. (he jumps on top of the metro that speeds by) Nadja: (to the cameraman) Come on! (they run back up the stairs) (somewhere in the Métro tunnels, Queen Bee is screaming as she is pushed by the metro; both Ladybug and Cat Noir are running atop the train, the look over the edge of the front of the train) Cat Noir: Need a helping paw? Queen Bee: (shaking, thanks to the sleepers) Sto-o-op sta-aring! Ca-an't you se-e-e you're distracting me-e-e? Ladybug: This is not a playground! Cat Noir, I'll slow it down as much as I can; you stop it! (She runs off; she jumps to the wall of the tunnel, simultaniously wrapping her yo-yo around the train; the train slows down a bit; Cat Noir throws his staff in front of the metro; Queen Bee would be sandwiched in between the train and the staff, were it not for Cat Noir, who pulls her up in time; the doors of the train open and Cat Noir stands outside on to lend a hand) Cat Noir: Thanks for your co-operation, people. Please, keep on being paw''some and evacuate the station calmly. '''Sabine:' Ladybug, thank you so much! Ladybug: You're welcome, mo— madam and sir! I'll take care of the driver. (The glowing yellow spot on the arm of the driver fades. He snaps out of his stun and quickly powers off the train) Queen Bee: (in front of Nadja's camera) You're welcome. It was nothing. I was merely— Ladybug: (comes running) Queen Bee! This was your doing! Queen Bee: Oh, Ladybug, you're too kind. This was teamwork. Oh, how amazing is this?! We're a team now! Ladybug: You're the one who paralyzed the metro driver, aren't you? You used your power to create this situation just to make yourself look good. Queen Bee: Who cares? We saved them, didn't we? Passenger 2: Completely irresponsible! Nadja: Queen Bee, or rather, Chloé Bourgeois, we're on the air with your mother, Audrey Bourgeois. Audrey, do you have anything to say, live, on TV? Audrey: (on the tablet) What? Regarding my daugher's ineptitude? I think it speaks for itself, doesn't it? Ladybug: Chloé, give me back your Miraculous. Queen Bee: Finders keepers, losers wheepers. Cat Noir: (gasps) Did you… lose a Miraculous? Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir by the hand to lead him away from camera; whispering) Listen, you lost a Miraculous once, too! May I remind you I was busy taking care of Style Queen, all by myself?! (Cat Noir looks shocked; Queen Bee runs up the stairs; both see this) Queen Bee, Chloé, wait! Chloé! Cat Noir: Wherever she is, she must've transformed back by now. Ladybug: She's probably gone home. I'll pay her a visit and get the Miraculous back! Cat Noir: I'll come with you. (As Ladybug and Cat Noir leave, a van stops shortly to pick up Nadja and her cameraman) Hawk Moth: It was bound to happen. Superpowers aren't child's play, my dear Chloé Bourgeois. (turns a butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away my little Akuma and evilize this fallen hero! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Queen Wasp, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir don't want you as their friend, so you will be their most powerful enemy. Nobody has managed it yet, but you will defeat them, because you are… exceptional. In return you must seize their Miraculous. Queen Bee: You can count on me, Hawk Moth. I'll teach them to respect me. (Queen Bee transforms into Queen Wasp) Ladybug: Chloé? Cat Noir: Queen Bee? Ladybug: Looks like she's not here. Let's go! (They take the elevator to the lobby; upon arrival, they gasp; everyone in the lobby is standing still; all victims have sting marks on their necks.) Cat Noir: What's that, an insect bite? Ladybug: That's impossible, she can only use her special power once, like my Lucky Charm. She should've transformed back. (they hear buzzing; wasps fly towards them in an arrow formation) Cat Noir, watch out! (Ladybug pushes Cat Noir on the ground and lands on top of him) Queen Wasp: Your reign is over, Ladybug and Cat Noir! I don't even care if you don't give me your Miraculous; my wasps will paralyze you and I'll simply take them myself. Hawk Moth: Nice work, Queen Wasp. You truely are exceptional! I knew it! Queen Wasp: Wasps, Venom! Ladybug: (the wasps take the form of two darts) Run! (the both flee Le Grand Paris) Hawk Moth must've akumatized her while she was still Queen Bee. Cat Noir: I bet the Akuma's in her Miraculous. Ladybug: That makes sense, but Miraculous are indestructible. We will need your Cataclysm to release the Akuma. Cat Noir: You know I'm all yours, M'Lady. We just have to find out how to capture it without getting stung. Queen Wasp: A ladybug doesn't stand a chance against the queen of wasps! (the wasps lift two cars and throw one towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, the other towards civilians. Ladybug spans a net to catch the car before it hits the civilians; Ladybug gets chased by the wasp-darts again, she avoids them; the TVi van with Nadja arrives; Cat Noir tries to hit Queen Wasp, who is flying using her wasps; Queen Wasp grabs Cat Noir's staff before it can impact; Queen Wasp swings him around) Hahaha, put your claws away! (she throws him to the ground; he gets caught by Ladybug, who slides back into a street lantern thank to the impact; Queen Wasp laughs in an evil manner) So, who's exceptional now, then? Them… or me? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) To claim total victory, you must take their Miraculous, Queen Wasp. Queen Wasp: I was just having a bit of fun, Hawk Moth… before delivering the final sting! (Ladybug and Cat Noir flee from the wasps again; they run over a roof, towards the Seine) Ladybug: Jump! (they jump in the water; the wasps that were following, stop just above the water surface) Queen Wasp: You can't escape my wasps! Bring Ladybug and Cat Noir to me! Dispersal! (The wasps spread out over Paris, forming shapes of binoculars and spyglasses in the air; meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still swimming, using their yo-yo and staff as oxygen masks. They climb aboard the same boat as seen in Captain Hardrock) Cat Noir: What, you think I'm a catfish? Ladybug: I don't know, but I do know we're gonna have to come up with another plan. Lucky Charm! (A snorkel appears) A snorkel! Cat Noir: Your Lucky Charm has a great sense of humour: at least you won't drown. Ladybug: "Drown"! That's the idea: wasps don't like water! (she uses her Lucky Vision to highlight an inflatable duck, a roll of tape, a hose and two garbage bins) We may have to get a little dirty, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: That's ironic, we just took a bath. Ladybug: (looks disappointed, then smiles(!)) Just follow me. (They walk towards Le Grand Paris with the garbage bins over their heads. They are, for some reason, not seen by any of the wasps, nor Queen Bee.) Queen Wasp: Where are they? (elevator bell dings; Queen Wasp turns around, surprised; the wasps go up to the bins, but can't do anything) Ugh, that's disgusting! Ladybug: Cat Noir, now! (They throw the garbage bins towards Queen Wasp, who avoids them) Queen Wasp: You'll never get it back! '' (Cat Noir jumps onto Queen Wasp, wrapping his legs around her waist, he is carrying the inflatable duck, the hose and the snorkel; Ladybug jumps down to the Seine, wrapping her yo-yo around Queen Wasp's ankle as she falls, pulling both her and Cat Noir down to the Seine; Cat Noir quickly fixes his oxygen-staff; The inflatable duck, which functions as a buoy to keep the hose from going underwater, and the hose attached to the snorkel, makes for a makeshift oxygen mask for Queen Wasp, so the three can fight underwater.)'' Cat Noir: (muffled) Cataclysm! (he approaches Queen Wasp, who's occupied fighting Ladybug; Ladybug manages to stop Queen Wasp from moving, so Cat Noir can disintegrate the Miraculous; The Akuma flies/swims (?) away; Queen Wasp transforms into Queen Bee, who transforms into Chloé; she grabs the broken pieces of the Miraculous; Above the water, the wasps disappear and the Akuma flies off; Ladybug and Cat Noir jump out of the water; Cat Noir takes the hose and the inflatable duck with him.) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (releases the now-purified Akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure spreads out, fixing the Bee Miraculous) Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (they fistbump) Ladybug: I have to get the Miraculous back, Chloé. (in the background, Nadja's van arrives) Chloé: Give me a second chance, please! Nadja: (holding a tablet with Audrey on it) Audrey Bourgeois, tell us live how you feel about what just happened. Audrey: (on the tablet) According to me, Chloé just clearly demonstrated that there is nothing exceptional about her. Cat Noir: (puts a hand on Chloé's shoulder) I know that you did the things you did to impress your mother. Ladybug: Anyone can make mistakes, even a superhero. What matters is how you fix them. I personally made one by losing that Miraculous. Don't make the mistake of not giving it back. Act like a hero. Cat Noir: And show everyone how exceptional you can be. Ladybug: (Chloé hands Ladybug the Miraculous) Thank you. Chloé: (the superheroes are about to run off) Ladybug? Cat Noir? (the cameraman moves closer) I'm sorry. (Both heroes smile and then run off.) Helicopter Pilot: Time to go, ma'am. Audrey: I give her the chance of a lifetime and she dares to be late?! Unacceptable, utterly unacceptable. Helicopter Pilot: Should we leave? Audrey: No… give it one minute more. (the pilot walks away, exasperated) Tikki: Are you really okay with this, Marinette? Marinette: I thought about it long and hard, Tikki. I'm sure I'm making the right decision. (exits the elevator, knocks on Chloé's door) Chloé: (through the door) Go away! Marinette: That was the plan, but no. Chloé: (opens the door) Dupain-Cheng?! Audrey: Well, well. It's about time. We can take off, now. Marinette: I won't be coming to New York with you. (Audrey is surprised) I still have so many things to do here. All the people I love are here: my parents, my friends. Audrey: You're making a mistake, Marinette. Marinette: I think you're wrong. A huge part of your life is here in Paris, too! (she steps aside, showing Chloé and Butler Jean) Audrey: Chlorene? Uh— Chloé? Chloé: (looks at her mother, then at Marinette in a guilty manner, then back at her mom) Why don't you love me, Mom? Audrey: But… Uh— Of course I l-l-love you. Marinette: (groans) You're also wrong about your daughter not being exceptional. In fact, Chloé is exceptionally mean. She's the worst person I've ever met. She may be more heinous, pompous and selfish than you. Compared to both of you, even a rock seems more capable of love. Chloé and Audrey: (shouting) How dare you! (gasp and look surprised at each other) Marinette: See? You're both much more alike than you think. (walks off; humming) Audrey: Are you as mean as this… Maria… says? Chloé: Well, I don't have one single friend in school except for Sabrina, but she doesn't realize that I'm just using her. (whispering) My favourite hobby is giving Jean-Louis a hard time. Audrey: You mean Jean-Yves. Chloé: Who cares what his name is? (to Jean) Jean-thingy, put my luggage in there! No, not like that?! Take them out and stack them from smallest to the biggest! Audrey: (looks impressed) I think I may have judged you unfairly, Chloé. Martha… uh— Marinette's right, you are exceptional, just like me. (hugs Chloé) I've decided I'm staying in Paris with you. Helicopter Pilot: So we're not going to the airport after all, then? Chloé and Audrey: You're fired! Gabriel: Ladybug and Cat Noir made a mistake today… and there will be others. Then, we'll finally be together once again… my love. (Scene cuts to Gabriel's atelier where Gabriel comes out of the floor on the elevator. Nathalie is waiting for him.) Nathalie: You said you were going to stop. Gabriel: I can't give up, Nathalie. I miss her too much. Nathalie: I understand… sir. (walks off) (Tom, Marinette, Alya and Sabine are "playing a game".) Tom: Are you sure that you won't regret this, Marinette? Marinette: I'm sure, Dad. Paris is my city. Our city. Besides, everyone I love is here. Alya: (half-whispering) Yeah… and one guy in particular. Marinette: (laughs) And my best friend. (while hugging Alya, she winks to Tikki; Tikki winks back) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts